Hope has Decayed
by Darkness Shadowed
Summary: What is a girl to do when she alone is all that is left in her dimension, when she has to help save another dimension from war, when she isn't allowed to die until the fates allow . . . even if that is all she wants
1. Hope has Decayed

DS - OK, this is my second fic on here. I think I'll just leave it as these two for a while. You know?

  


Zoe - They know, they know

  


DS - Alright, this one will be a bit different. I'm thinking that there will definitely be a sequel to it

  


Zoe - You know there is

  


DS - Do forgive me the length, I know it's short

  


Zoe - four pages, definitely short

  


DS - But it's more of a teaser anyway. Enjoy, and I don't own

  


Zoe - AND REVIEW!!!

  


DS - Yeah, Please.

  


~*~*~*

**Prologue**

~*~*~*

_Hope has Decayed_

~*~*~*

What is wrong

with all these people

why do they cause pain

is it for the thrill they get

or is it for the pay

why can't we just get along

cruelty isn't the way

  


Every day someone screams

A loved one has been lost

A little girl walks home alone 

and is never seen again

A man comes home, beats his wife

to them it's all routine

a mother comes home, hit's her child

that's all the love he's ever seen

~*~*~*

  


"NO, LEAVE THEM AlONE," The girl screamed at the top of her lungs. Arms were holding her back as she struggled to get to her King and Queen. 

"I love you more than the sun can shine," The beautiful Neo-Queen Serenity told her husband.

"And I you," Endymion answered with a loving gaze. She watched as they were enveloped in a white light and when it faded they were no longer there. She turned to the cause of the light. The tall man grinned at her.

"You see Princess of Jupiter, you are one of the last, no one else is here but for Pluto. Those two were the last. No one else is here. I told you not to trifle with me. Now I will only mate you by force," He told the Auburn woman with a glare. The woman glared back at him.

"I will kill you Tortall, That is a promise," She told him in a deadly quiet voice.

"Makoto?" A quiet voice said from behind her. She turned slightly and looked at Setsuna.

"Use the power that you dream of," Setsuna commanded, letting go of Makoto's arms. They stood there in her tattered uniform and glared at the man. Tortall was wrong. He wanted Makoto because he wanted the ultimate power for a being. Makoto was the strongest next to Moon and Saturn in physical and magical energies. She just didn't like to show it. He tried to kidnap her, but the other scouts wouldn't hear it. Minako had gone down first. Then Ami, then Haruka, then Michiru, then Rei, then Hotaru, then the king and queen. 

"My dreams," Makoto said quietly. She raised a loosely clenched fist and narrowed her eyes.

"You are she to be feared, show him how strong you truly are," Setsuna whispered. She opened a portal behind her and walked through it.

"You have killed my family," Makoto started. "They were my reason for being. Now you must perish," She told him quietly. 

"I call on the power of the storm, fierce and wild. I call on the power of earth, stable and pure. I call on the power of electricity, shocking and bright. I call on the power of nature, true and loyal. I am Jupiter and all that it stands for, keeper of the four winds, Guardian of peace. POWER OF JUPITER, TO ME," She screamed the last line. 

A green haze settled over the area and lightening struck around her. On her forehead a green jupiter sign blazed to life. She lifted into the air a few feet and her hair blew around her. Her scouts uniform melted into nothing and was soon replaced by a pair of dark green boots with sugar pink lacings, that came up to mid-thigh and a body suit of grass green that looked more like a 1 piece bathing suit. A sugar pink sash was looped around her waist and tied in a bow on the back. She had mock sleeves on each arm that went from her upper arm to a little ring that attached to her middle fingers. Both sleeves were the color of her boots and there was a sugar pink ribbon around the top of the sleeves that tied into a tiny boy. There was a semi-sheer dark green piece of fabric that covered her face from nose to chin. Her hair was up in a tight bun with the two streamers on either side of her face. There were two green chop sticks in the bun and a pink ribbon around it. She had a sugar pink choker on with a dark green Emerald. Her tiara was replaced by the symbol of Jupiter, and there was an oak staff in her hand with a pewter lightening bolt on one end. She glared at the man.

"What? trying to cow me?" Tortall asked with a sneer, "It wont work. All that you are doing is making me want you as the mother of my children even more," He threw a ball of white light at her. It made a a ring and surrounded her. She kept her eyes narrowed and let it squeeze around her. She raised a hand and waved it in an arc in front of her face. The ring disappeared. Tortall glared at her. 

"My turn," She told him. She pointed the lightening end of her staff at him, "Energy Flash," She said quickly. A bright light flew from the end of the staff to Tortall and knocked him back a few feet. She continued to glare as she held the staff parallel to her body.

"Do not play with things that you cannot comprehend," Tortall told her angrily. A bright white light flew at Makoto. She narrowed her eyes a little bit more and held up a hand. A lightening bolt flew from her hand to the ball of light and they both disappeared.

"Start following our own advise. I know exactly what I'm playing with," She told him with a glare. 

"Oh really? Then what are you exactly?" He asked.

"I am Jupiter's Guardian. She who has full power of the planet. Queen of Jupiter, second only to Zeus/Jupiter himself," She answered.

"What?" He had a sudden look of fear on his face, "That's not possible. It cannot be," He shrieked. 

"I am who I am, no one more, no one less," She held her staff parallel to her front and put her free hand behind the lightening bolt. "Farewell, give my regards to Hotaru and Hades," 

"You can't kill me, I'm stronger than you," He shouted.

"Jupiter Revenge," She said quietly, a green light surrounded her, it practically crackled with energy. The energy focused into the hand behind the pewter piece and a large dragon appeared, coiled, in front of her. She made her open palm into a fist and the dragon shot out at Tortall, consuming him in a green haze. She opened her palm again and the dragon dissipated. Tortall was gone. She frowned in annoyance and looked around. It had been to easy. A portal opened in front of her scanning eyes and Pluto stepped out. Makoto looked at the woman.

"It is over now," Pluto told her. 

"I don't get it, it was so easy," Makoto said in confusion.

"You are now the Guardian of Jupiter. You have the full powers of a Jonovian Queen," Pluto told her.

"What about the others?" Makoto asked with a scowl.

"They are now deities. They will be watching you. When you die you all will be reborn," Pluto told her.

"Wait a fucking minute. I'm confused. Neo-fucking-Queen Serenity is dead, along with Endymion and the other scouts . . . but they wont be coming back?" Makoto asked angrily, the symbol on her forehead flashing brightly for a moment. 

"Calm down Makoto. This was fate. Everyone knew that you would be the best scout to leave alive. Serenity would have wasted strength to bring you all back to this exact world, ruining the plans set to you by fate and destiny. Saturn would have destroyed the world, Michiru and Haruka don't think properly when one is not there. Ami would be come depressed and not truly follow the given path. Minako would blame everything on herself and push everyone away. While Rei would have lost it completely and destroyed random things in fits of rage for no apparent reason," Pluto told her.

"You haven't even told me what it is that I have to do," Makoto growled.

"You have to go to another dimension, help them get through the war, and then you will die," Setsuna answered.

"I die after I get them through the war? Will that take long?" Makoto asked.

"Very," Setsuna said with a nod.

"What if I die before the war is over?" Makoto asked.

"You will not be allowed to commit suicide," Setsuna informed her.

"No suicide huh?" Makoto asked thoughtfully.

"No hiring someone to kill you, no throwing yourself in front of someone to save them when it's truly only death that you really crave," Setsuna told her.

"Why are you sending us all there?" She asked.

"Because you will be working for the better good in this instance," Setsuna answered,

"Will you answer the questions while making sense?" Makoto demanded.

"It is because it will be better for you there. You will be placed on your planets with only each other to contact. After three years your planets will be flourishing and you will be allowed to contact Earth. After that the Earth will join the Silver Alliance and everyone will have peace," Pluto told her.

"I don't like it," Makoto said with a frown.

"You have no choice," Pluto told her with a shrug. a portal opened below Makoto's feet and she dropped through.

  



	2. I wanna be Wild

  


Chapter 1

~*~*~*

**I wanna be wild**

~*~*~*

look around you 

whats going on

If you're not like us

your probly a con

if you dance in the rain

if you sing to the moon

it's not really normal

you must be a loon

I don't hold with that

it's a dumb little rule

the big guy in charge

is a definite fool

~*~*~*

  


A portal opened at Makoto's feet and she dropped through it. She did a quick flip and managed to land in a crouched position with both feet and the hand without the staff on the ground. She stood and looked around her. She was in the midst of utter devastation, there were five large robot things standing in the middle of what looked as if it used to be a large city. Everything was in waste. She stood and looked at the five machines and swore. She had absolutely no clue as to what was going on. 

"Who are you and who do you work for?" Came a cold voice from behind her. She turned and looked at a group of five boys that were pointing guns at her. They were at least four years younger than her own age of twenty . . . well she had stopped aging at that time anyway.

"I am who I am and unfortunately I am a puppet of the fates. I work for no one but myself," She answered while looking them over. The one that seemed to be in the lead had wind blown mahogony colored hair and Prussian blue eyes. The one directly to his right had hip length dark brown hair and violet colored eyes. The one beside him had light blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. On the other side of the leader was a tall boy with light brown hair that hung down over one eye in a sort of bang, although his other eye was a beautiful green color. The last boy had jet black hair and even darker eyes. 

"We don't appreciate riddles," The one with the braid told her, his eyes glaring.

"How did you get here? There weren't any life form readings when we landed," The blonde said with a thoughtful look.

"If I told you that, you wouldn't believe me," Makoto told them with a delicate shrug.

"Omae O Korosu," The one in the lead said, with that emotionless voice.

"If only," Makoto said wistfully. She turned and started to walk away.

"Wait," the blonde yelled.

"Sorry, to much to figure out," She said as she continued to walk.

"Stop onna," Yelled another voice.

"Shoot," Makoto said with a shrug. A Shot rang out and the bullet burrowed into the back of her thigh. She looked down at it and growled.

"You could have had the decency to aim somewhere that it would kill," She said, turning and glaring at the boys. The one with the braid was looking from Makoto to the leader in shock.

"Why'd you aim there Heero?" He asked.

"Hn," Heero answered.

"Fuck, now I have to wait a couple of days for it to heal," Makoto growled. 

"Days?" The blonde asked in surprise.

"That's what I said," She glared at him.

"Who are you?" the braided one asked.

"You first," Makoto answered with a scowl.

"I'm Quatre Raberba Winner, this is Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, Trowa Barton, and Heero Yui," the blonde told her.

"I am Jupiter," She told them with a nod. 

"Like the planet?" Duo asked, putting his gun away and flipping his braid over his shoulder. She nodded at him. She turned and started to walk away (this time with a slight limp) again.

"Wait, you still haven't answered our questions," Quatre called.

"I told you my name, didn't I?" She asked, not turning.

"Where are you staying?" Quatre called. This got her to pause for a moment.

"Fuck," She growled. She turned and glared at the little blonde boy.

"What's wrong?" Duo asked

"You have to go and bring up something like that don't you. Now I have something else to figure out," She glared up at the sky in frustration.

"I don't think she's all there, if you know what I mean," Duo whispered to Quatre, pointing at his head.

"I heard that you brain dead red neck ass hole," Makoto shouted. She glared up at the sky again, "PLUTO, IF THIS WAS PART OF YOUR PLAN YOU REALLYSUCK," She screamed.

"Pluto?" Quatre asked.

"Dude, she's psycho," Duo cried, jumping behind the ever-emotionless Heero.

"All onna's are insane," Wufei commented. Trowa continued to watch her. She turned and glared at the two after glaring at the sky for a few more minutes.

"Looks like I get Pluto the hard way. Don't worry, it shouldn't hurt to much," She told them with a shrug. She held her staff parallel to the front of her and put her hand, palm open, behind it. "Jupiter Revenge," She said with a smirk. The area went green and energy flew to her hand. The dragon formed in front. She glanced up at the sky and shrugged. No portal.

"This is really starting to freak me out," Duo complained. She just continued to smirk.

"I think the first to go can be Mr. Gun-Happy," she said with a smile. She closed her fist and the dragon shot out toward Heero as the other four moved away. Time seemed to slow for a few moments.

"Dead scream," Pluto shouted. She stood with the time key in her hand. The orb shot out and hit the dragon. The two canceled each other. The older woman glared at Jupiter.

"What?" Makoto asked defensively.

"That was going to kill them," Pluto said, continuing to glare.

"I knew you'd stop it," She answered with a careless shrug.

"I almost didn't," Pluto told her with a scowl hard enough to scare Heero. Although the perfect soldier didn't dare show it. 

"I wouldn't have minded to much," Makoto said with another shrug.

"These five are the saviors of this timeline. It is through them that peace will be achieved," Setsuna growled.

"How was I supposed to know that? It's not like you said who I was supposed to be helping. What if this was one of your tests and they were the enemy? He shot me once already," Makoto shouted angrily.

"You cannot die until you stop wishing it," Pluto told her. Makoto glared at her.

"That's not fair,"

"Life isn't fair. You above everyone else should know this," Pluto informed her coldly.

"I don't care, I _want_ it to be," Makoto cried passionately.

"Dear, you and I both know that royalty gets less in the matter of fair play than the rest. I'm truly sorry, but this is the way it has to be," Pluto told her gently.

"Uh, I'm confused," Duo said. 

"I should introduce myself," Pluto said turning to the boys. "I'm am Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Gates of Time and Queen of Pluto," She said with a nod of her head.

"Uh, hate to break it to you, but you're queen of an empty world," Duo told her, scratching the back of his head. Pluto smiled at the boy.

"You will see in due time," She told him kindly.

"Excuse me, how did you get here?" Quatre asked, his eyes wide and an adorably confused look on his face. (**DS** - Can't you just see that expression on his face?) He had a gun out and was pointing it at Pluto. She raised an eyebrow at the most peaceful of the five boys.

"That will not harm me," She told him simply.

"Hey, how come it doesn't do anything to you and it does to me," Makoto asked.

"I do not know," Pluto told her.

"SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHAT IS GOING ON," A voice screamed. Everyone turned to Wufei, who they had expected it from. The vein on his forehead was pulsing.

"I suppose that would be polite," Pluto said with a nod. She waved her staff and suddenly they were all at the gates of time.

"I'm not so sure I can take much more of this," Quatre said, putting a hand to his cheek.

"Please calm down Mr. Winner," Pluto told him. 

"Pluto, what are you doing? Mortals aren't allowed at the time Gates and you know that better than I," Makoto shouted.

"They are not ordinary mortals Makoto, they are special. Do not presume to tell me what my duties and rules are," Pluto told her angrily.

"Sorry Pluto," Makoto told her quietly. Pluto turned to the pilots. 

"We are from another dimension," She told them.

"Ok," Duo said slowly. (Insert here the explanation of the silver millennium,)

"Wow," Quatre said.

"Hn," Heero commented.

"So Crystal Tokyo was created and Peace reigned for a few hundred years. Then a being appeared, by the name of Tortall, he wanted Makoto. Apparently, He figured out that Makoto had one of the strongest powers of the scouts. The strongest of the inners actually,"

"What did he want her for?" Duo asked.

"A brood mare," Makoto growled.

"OH," Duo said loudly, understanding dawning in his head.

"Yes well he managed to kill everyone but Makoto and Myself. Makoto got a new transformation and killed him," Pluto started.

"All of half an hour ago at that," makoto said with a yawn.

"We are going to recreate the silver millennium here in this dimension, only Serenity will not be ruler of Earth, she will only rule over the moon. To do this the war must be over. That is where Makoto comes in. Makoto will help you defeat those that oppose you and bring peace to this universe. She will not die until such a time as she is no longer needed," Pluto stopped and looked at the other girl.

"I know the rules for the game," Makoto growled.

"After she dies the work to rebuild the Silver millennium will continue," Pluto told them.

"She can stay at my place," Quatre said with a smile. Makoto glared at him over the top of her veils.

"You're to perky," She told him. (**DS **- Don't hate me, I'm not bashing Quatre . . . He's just freaking out like any normal person would) 

"Thank you Quatre. That would be wonderful," Pluto waved her staff and the five boys fell through portals that appeared under their feet. Makoto raised her eyebrows at the woman.

"How high was it this time?" She asked.

"Not very, only about thirty feet," Pluto replied with a shrug.

"You get some sort of sadistic pleasure from dropping people from high points, don't you?" Makoto asked the woman.

"I will not deign that with a reply," Pluto told her.

"Why am I still here?" Makoto asked.

"You are not to tell the boys that you will be immediately reborn. Is that understood?" Pluto asked.

"Yeah," Makoto said with a nod.

"Now that that is out of the way, I will send you to Quatre's home," Pluto waved her staff and Makoto fell through a portal at her feet. She ended up falling onto a very lovely blue arm chair in a large living room. She sat up and glared at the ceiling.

"YOU COULD'VE DROPPED ME NEARER TO THE GROUND," She shouted. She looked around. The pilots were all there, sitting and standing around the room.

"What took you so long?" Duo asked.

"I was talking to Pluto," Makoto answered. She didn't have the patience at the moment to explain the working's of the time streams and how it affects the Gates.

"Umm, is that outfit permanent?" Quatre asked. Makoto looked down and saw her outfit. She touched the gem on her choker and was placed in her neo-queen gown with the gem on a silver necklace. There was a band of silver about an inch wide at the top of her gown. The gown itself clung to her as a second skin until it reached her hips, and then it loosened and fell in a pool to her feet. She was wearing strappy silver sandals and her hair was out of it's ponytail and into a regal bun, although the streamers were still there. A silver crown with a beautiful emerald in the middle sat on her head and a silver arm band created to look like a dragon wound around both her upper arms.

"Does that answer your question," She asked him.

"Man, you are so hot," Duo told her. She gave him a glare.

"I will show you to your room, you must be tired," Quatre commented, not wanting blood on his carpet.

"That would be lovely, thank you," Makoto told him with a regal smile. He led her out of the room and to her own.

"Man, she's hot, but she's scary," Duo commented. Wufei gave him a scathing look.

"She's an onna, plain and simple. Not as weak as most, but still an onna," He told the braided pilot. Duo shook his head and sighed.

"Wu-man, you need to learn the finer things in life," He said, picturing the newest victoria swimsuit model in his head.

"My name is Wufei," Wufei growled.

"Whatever you say Wu-man," Duo said with a shrug. 

"WUFEI, W-U-F-E-I, WUFEI," Wufei exploded at the other boy.

"Geez Wu-man, don't lose your temper," Duo said mockingly.

"MAXWELL, YOUR BRAID IS MINE," Wufei jumped up and started to chase the other boy with his katana.

  


~*~*~*~*

  


DS - alright, there's chapter 2

  


Zoe - Leave reviews people! How are we supposed to know what you like and don't if you don't tell us?

  


DS - I don't own anything except the song, which I wrote and it's from my band, Sporadic. The Drummer is on ff.net as well. Her name's Damia . . . well her online name is actually WindRider-Damia, but same difference. She owns the songs to.

  


Zoe - Your going off on weird tangents again

  


DS - Oops, 


End file.
